A Game of Truth
by lukedanesloverr
Summary: JJ. Long buried secrets and memories are awakened during this game of Truth. Slowly but surely, the relationship between Luke and Lorelai deepens. This story is based on the book, The Truth About Forever, by Sarah Dessen.
1. The Day It Started

Summary: JJ. Long buried secrets and memories are awakened during this game of Truth. Slowly but surely, the relationship between Luke and Lorelai deepens. This story is based on the book, The Truth About Forever, by Sarah Dessen. 

Disclaimer: Don't own a thing - This fan fiction is based on the book The Truth About Forever, by Sarah Dessen. I'm not taking full credit for all of the dialogue and plot of this story, seeing as some of it belongs to one of my all-time favorite authors. Keep in mind most of it _is_ written by me, so I'm not just copying the book. Okay, having said that, hope you like it and please leave a review!

Author's Note: The rest of the chapters will definitely be longer than this. This is more of a prologue than a chapter.

* * *

_I find it very, very easy to be true  
I find myself alone when each day is through  
Yes, I'll admit that I'm a fool for you  
Because you're mine, I walk the line  
-Johnny Cash_

I was in the passenger seat of his truck.

_Bennie and the Jets_ was blaring, and he rolled his eyes as I serenaded him, throwing my arms dramatically in the air, "She's got electric boots, a mohair suit, you know I read it in a magazineeee, ohh, B-B-B-Bennie and the Jetsss."

The window was rolled down and my curls were wildly blowing in the front of my face. After struggling to keep my hair from sticking to my just-applied lip gloss, I rolled the window up. I turned the music down, and turned to face him, "You know, you really need to lighten up."

"I'm fine."

"C'mon, Luke, sing! I'm sure there's a grammy-winner buried in there somewhere."

"Nope."

I sighed at his lack of participation in bantering, and leaned forward to turn the music higher. He pushed my hand out of the way, "Doesn't need to be any louder than it is. How am I supposed to concentrate when the volume has reached the potential to break glass? I'm surprised we're not already wrapped around a tree with the way you're hands are waving in my face."

"Paranoid, much?"

"I'm not paranoid, I'm just saying what's true."

"Luke, if you're not living on the edge, then you're taking up too much space... That's the truth."

"Well, I guess I'm a selfish person."

I frowned and leaned my head against the glass, crossing my arms. I focused my eyes on the very interesting handle of the glove compartment. I was then derailed when he began to speak.

He muttered something about my 'fascination of car parts' being 'astounding'. I retorted with, "I am one of very many people, who on occasion find themselves trailing off because the person sitting next to them is a walking book of safety hazards." He didn't say anything else.

We were on our way to Hartford. I had somehow managed to create a hole in the wall of my kitchen. (The frying pan and I were having some troubles). Therefore, Luke was going to help me fix it so that I didn't get over-priced by a 'creepy repairman impersonator' who would later come back to my home and "create a life-like re-run of the 'here's Johnny' sequence of _The Shining_." Whew, I lose my breath just thinking about it.

I guess there's some sweetness in the fact that Luke doesn't want me to be chopped up with an axe.

There are a few things I don't remember about that car ride. Such as, how long we were driving or why we never made it to the hardware store.

All I know is, that's the day the game started.


	2. A New Appreciation

Summary: JJ. Long buried secrets and memories are awakened during this game of Truth. Slowly but surely, the relationship between Luke and Lorelai deepens. This story is based on the book, The Truth About Forever, by Sarah Dessen. 

Disclaimer: Don't own a thing - This fan fiction is based on the book The Truth About Forever, by Sarah Dessen. I'm not taking full credit for all of the dialogue and plot of this story, seeing as some of it belongs to one of my all-time favorite authors. Keep in mind most of it _is_ written by me, so I'm not just copying the book. Okay, having said that, hope you like it and please leave a review!

Author's Note: This story takes place after Lorelai and Max break up in season two.

* * *

A Game of Truth

Chapter Two: A New Appreciation

An hour, two Elton John songs, three REM songs, and four Aerosmith songs later -

"I'm bored." I break the silence.

"That's only the hundredth time I've heard you say that."

"You're exaggerating. I don't have the patience to say, 'I'm bored' one hundred times."

"I wasn't exaggerating, I was being sarcastic."

I lean my head against the seat, repeating, "I'm bored."

"You're the one who wanted to take the 'scenic route'."

"Well, I thought the scenic route would be _scenic_, I haven't seen anything other than trees and road signs... I'm so bored!"

"I need earplugs."

"We should play a game."

"All the more reason for me to need earplugs."

"I'm serious, I can't sit in this claustrophobic truck and not speak."

"Really? It's quite relaxing for me."

I let that comment slide, "You know who always cheats in games? Like, _always_?"

"Who?" He's clearly not interested.

"Michel."

"Ah... that French I-mean-business receptionist of your's."

"When we play monopoly, he always insists on being banker, then he helps himself to multiple loans and 'service fees' for every real estate transaction."

"Why don't you stop him?"

"It takes a lot of energy to argue with Michel. It's not worth it."

"I see."

"He cheats the most when we play Truth, though."

"What's 'Truth'?"

"It's a game. And yes, it's fun, so you may not want to know much more about it."

"Okay, that was your last comment about me being boring."

"You're right, I'm getting carried away."

"So, again, what's Truth?"

"It's a game."

"What, like 'Truth or Dare'?"

"No, it's a little different than that."

"How do you play?"

"Oh, we can't play Truth. It can get really ugly."

"What do you mean?"

"You have to tell the truth, even if you don't want to._"_

"I can handle that."

"You think?"

"Yeah. What's so hard about telling the truth?"

"Well, they're hard questions. Things you normally wouldn't tell anybody."

"Is this a girl game? Something you used to do at slumber parties?"

"I don't know that telling the truth makes it a 'girl game' but, yeah, I used to do it at slumber parties."

He chuckles, "Thought so."

"But they're not stupid questions, they're _real_ questions."

"Well, how do you know if the other's not lying?"

"I don't know. You just - you don't lie. There's no reason to."

"Yeah, you lie if you don't want anybody to know the truth."

"No, just trust me. You don't lie in this game. Once you start playing, you won't want to lie."

"How do you win?"

"That is _such_ a boy question."

"What, girls don't like to win?"

I just rolled my eyes. "Well, if I ask you a question and you say 'pass', then I have to answer the next question no matter what. If I answer it, I win."

"That's it?"

"What, is that not hard enough for you?"

"No, it's just... what if I ask you an easy question?"

"You wouldn't, you don't want me to win."

"Got it... Okay, ask me a question."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"_You_ want to play Truth?"

"Why not?"

"Alright... but once you're in, you're in. There's no backing out."

"I won't back out."

"You sure about that?"

"I _won't_ back out. Now ask me a question."

"Okay." I sit up straight, and begin to think of a question. He may be new to the game, but there's no reason to go easy on him. I decided to ask a hard one, "What's your biggest fear?"

"My biggest fear?"

"Yep."

He thought for a moment and then replied, "Clowns." He wasn't getting the idea of the game.

I raised my eyebrows, "Clowns?"

"Yup."

"That is _not_ a real answer."

"Says who?"

"Says me. I meant a _real_ fear, like of failure or death, of regret. Like that. Something that keeps you awake nights, questioning your very existence."

He thought longer this time. "Clowns."

"Oh, come on."

"Hey, are you gunna except my answer or not?"

"I'm not. Tell me what your _greatest_ fear is."

He let out a sigh and adjusted his baseball cap, lazily steering the wheel with one hand. I didn't think he wanted to answer my question, and when he was silent for several seconds, I was about to tell him to forget it. But he beat me to speaking.

"I guess - I guess my biggest fear would have to be... reliving what my parents had to go through, with the cancer and everything. I wouldn't want anyone else close to me have to experience that. Whether it be my sister... or any of my friends."

"Explain."

"I mean, my dad... he was sick for almost a year before he died, and those ten months were brutal for him. He was always in pain, either that or the drugs had him completely knocked out. And I mean, his personality was completely different. He wasn't fun to be around, he would forget things, or hallucinate, or yell for no reason. In a way, I just wish it ended sooner, so he didn't have to suffer."

"I can't imagine what that must have been like."

"It would have been easier if Liz wasn't such a wack job."

"Luke..."

"No, I'm serious. My dad was sick, and I was all on my own. I did everything I could for him. Liz didn't. She didn't do anything. As soon as my mother died she just went crazy. She morphed into something else... became completely self-absorbed."

"At least the two of you, you and your dad, at least you were close. I'm sure you have a lot of great memories."

"Yeah, but, after he died, I found myself remembering the bad things. I couldn't remember everything we did together, it was like it never happened. After he died, that was it for me. I stopped filling out my college applications. I stopped playing baseball. I didn't want to leave Star's Hollow. I didn't want to forget everything."

It was incredible. One moment he was telling me of his slight fear of clowns, and the next he was letting me in on his deepest, hurting feelings. It was the most of a conversation I had ever gotten out of Luke. It was nice.

"See, that's a _real_ answer." I complimented him.

He shrugged his shoulders before asking, "What about you? What's your biggest fear?"

"What?"

"That's how the game works, I go next, right?"

"Uh, yeah, right."

"So, what's your greatest fear?"

It took all that was in me to convince myself that Luke wouldn't mock me. I guess I was too used to his teasing.

"Probably... dying alone, I guess."

He seemed surprised, "Seriously?"

"I mean, I know I have Rory and my friends... It's just the whole 'guy thing' I don't have down yet. I'm not so good when it comes to commitments," I paused for a moment, "you've seen how my relationships have ended, you know what I'm talking about."

He stretched both of his hands out to the wheel and shifted in his seat. He then took in a deep breath and let it out, all in the same motion. I waited for him to speak.

"Lorelai... I don't think you have to worry about 'dying alone'."

I scoffed, "Why is that?"

"Because. You're gunna find someone. You're gunna find someone, and you're gunna be happy... you're gunna get the whole package. Just give it time." I rolled my eyes and stared out the window, he still spoke, "Any guy who wouldn't want to be with you, would have to be crazy." This caught my attention, and I turned to face him, first noticing his eyes. They were filled with a sense of sincerity.

I smiled, "You're sweet-"

"Am not."

I chuckled, "But you're not so good at this truth thing."

"No, you're just no good at listening to the truth."

I must say, he was beginning to impress me. "Why is it that an amazing man such as yourself, is still single?"

"What are you talking about?"

I decided to hit him with one of his previous statements, "Any girl who wouldn't want to be with you, would have to be crazy."

"Nope, not crazy. Perfectly normal."

"Oh, really? Should I remind you of the 'Butch days'?"

"No, I don't need reminding."

"Admit it, the girls were all over you in high school."

He didn't say anything.

I spoke in a high prissy voice, "Oh no, don't ignore me, Butch. Well, if I thought you didn't care, I'd die, oh, I'd just die."

"Will you cut it out?"

I laughed, "No, I want the _truth_ Luke, what was it like being Mr. Popular?"

"Oh, come on..."

"Answer the question, Luke."

"I wasn't popular..."

"The stories prove otherwise."

"What stories?"

"Answer my question."

He sighed, "Honestly?"

"Yeah, seeing as I want the truth, honesty would be a good thing."

He hesitated for a moment, "I hated it."

"I can't image that..."

"Imagine what you want... but I'm telling you, I hated it."

"Why?"

"You know me, you know I'm not into the whole out-going thing, the PDA thing."

I smirked at his mention of PDA's, "Not even when you were a teenager?"

"I mean, I guess things were different then. Sure, I had my share of beer runs, and parties but, dating... that was a night-mare."

"Why?"

"Because, I never knew if a girl liked me because she _liked_ me, or because she liked the fact that I was..." He looked at me before going on, and then faced forward again. "Never mind..."

"Because she liked the fact that you were popular? That you were good-looking? That you were the jock of the high school?"

"Your words... not mine."

"No, I know what you're saying. You didn't know if any of your relationships were real."

"Yeah, pretty much."

"Makes sense." And it did make sense.

"I'm sure you weren't sitting in the back of the classroom. I can see you in the principle's office everyday."

I chuckled lightly and noticed him doing the same."No, no it wasn't like that."

"Mhm..."

"No, it wasn't. I was a good girl in high school... Well, for the most part."

"Yeah, exactly."

"I don't know, I only had two boyfriends, well two that were serious. It was Billy Enos in the ninth grade... and Chris junior year. You already know what happened with me and Chris."

"Yeah."

"So, I guess I wasn't such a good girl, getting pregnant at sixteen and all. But, Rory was the best thing that ever happened to me. And it's not like I was running around having sex with random guys. It wasn't like that at all."

I smiled before asking my next question, I don't know why I asked it, really, "How old were you when you lost your virginity?"

"Oh _come on_, I'm not answering that."

"Are you passing?"

"... No."

"Yeah, you're too competitive to pass."

"I _am_ competitive and I'm not gunna deny it."

"So, back to my question. How old were you?" I couldn't keep the smirk off my face.

He hesitated before speaking, and I could see a very faint shade of red appear on his cheeks, "I was a sophomore."

"Really?"

"Yeah, don't act so surprised."

"So, what were you sixteen then... fifteen?"

"Sixteen."

"Who was the girl?"

"You don't know her."

"Come on, I'm curious."

"Her name was Ashley."

"So, it was serious?"

"Yeah, it was serious."

"Why did you breakup?"

"I did something _really_ stupid."

"What did you do?"

"I answered your question, I don't have to go again."

"Nope, this is a two-part question."

"There's such thing?"

"Yep." No, not really.

"What, are you changing the rules as we go?"

"No, it's a real rule. Now, answer the question."

With a roll of his eyes, he finally spoke, "Fine. A few weeks before Junior prom, I took Rachel out."

"On a date?"

"Yeah."

"So, you had two girlfriends?"

"Rachel wasn't my girlfriend, it was just - it was stupid. I shouldn't have done it."

"How long did it go on?"

"I met up with Rachel every Saturday night for about two months."

"Did Ashley find out?"

"Yeah... and she was pretty upset."

"Wow..."

"And then Rachel freaked out because she was nervous about the whole thing, and we didn't end up _really_ 'going out' until after high school."

"Were you sorry after?"

He paused, "I was an ass... what I did to Ashley, I was an ass. And for a long time I just felt horrible. But, I mean, once Rachel and I got together things weren't so bad. Well, until she left."

I didn't know if I was over-stepping, but I wanted to know, "Did you love her?"

"Who?"

"I don't know, either of them, I guess."

"I don't know if I loved Ashley, but uh - yeah..." He sighed, "Yeah, I loved Rachel."

Rachel had left him about three weeks ago. He could deny it, but I knew he was still hurting. I couldn't help but feel sorry for him as he blankly stared at the road. I don't know for sure, but I think he was wishing she had never left. That blank, empty, stare was the same stare he wore whenever he heard her name. Come to think of it, it was the same stare he wore when he heard 'Chris' or 'Max'.

"Luke, I'm sor-"

"Don't... it was a long time ago. I'm over it, I'm sure she's over it."

"Yeah, but she came back, and that wasn't a long time ago."

"I'm over it."

I could tell he was getting irritated. "Okay, um, it's you're turn."

"Are you sorry for not marrying Chris after Rory was born?"

"Oh, God no. It never would have worked out. It still wouldn't work out. He's just - he's not mature enough to - to be a husband, to be a family guy. He's just not." I turned to look at him as I laughed a little. "You know, he asked me to marry him. Again I mean, a little before Rachel came back, before I got back together with Max."

"And you said no." He pointed out.

"Yeah, I said no. Sure, it would be nice to be with the father of my kid, but not now."

"Not now? Not ever?"

"Probably, not ever. But I mean, who know's, really."

"Did you love him?"

"Hey, you can't-"

"Two-part question." My made-up rule was working against me.

I let out a deep sigh before speaking. "Honestly, I will probably always love Chris. But, in a different way. You know? I care about him, and I'd go crazy if anything ever happened to him, but I don't necessarily want to _be_ with him. I probably make no sense right now..."

"No, I get it." And that's what comforted me. I knew that Luke understood what I was saying.

"Who would have thought Luke Danes was a good listener?"

He looked at me questioningly, "Is that supposed to be a compliment?"

"I'm just surprised, is all. I mean, your Mr. Monosyllabic all the time."

"That's not true."

"Mhm, yes it is."

"I disagree."

"Well, of course you disagree. You don't like to admit anything about yourself. You don't like to admit that your shy... that girls like you, that people care about you." I raised my voice so they he got the next part, "That you're _sweet_. That you have secrets. I don't expect you to agree with the fact that you don't talk."

"Changing the subject..."

"Fine. I'm just saying that you should open up more often. I don't mind this side of you."

"You don't _mind_ this side of me?"

"Okay, I like this side of you."

He turned to look at me, "Yeah?"

"Mhm."

"Good."

"Good."

It _was_ good.

* * *

TBC 


	3. Completely Trustworthy

Summary: JJ. Long buried secrets and memories are awakened during this game of Truth. Slowly but surely, the relationship between Luke and Lorelai deepens. This story is based on the book, The Truth About Forever, by Sarah Dessen. 

Disclaimer: Don't own a thing - This fan fiction is based on the book The Truth About Forever, by Sarah Dessen. I'm not taking full credit for all of the dialogue and plot of this story, seeing as some of it belongs to one of my all-time favorite authors. Keep in mind most of it is written by me, so I'm not just copying the book. Okay, having said that, hope you like it and please leave a review!

Author's Note: Dunkin' Donut's iced-hazelnut coffees are insanely good. Yep, it's true.

**

* * *

**

A Game of Truth

Chapter Three: Completely Trustworthy

Truth gradually became a normal part of our lives. I don't know why, it just did. If it was quiet, if we were bored, we'd just start where we left off. It was our 'thing', if you will. When the diner was empty late at night, we'd play truth. When he was fixing a leak in my shower, we'd play truth. It didn't matter where we were, just as long as we were alone.

The best part is, we talked about everything. Anything. We were totally and completely comfortable with each other. That's what made it special. I talked about leaving my home in Hartford and told him of my 'wonderful but terrible' life. He talked about baseball and track, how he could have gone further if he really wanted to.

Sometimes, late at night in my bed, I would make a list in my mind of all of Luke's truths. I felt like if I didn't, I would forget. I didn't want to forget. For some reason, I wanted to remember everything.

-

We were facing each other on the living room couch. My legs were curled beneath me as I rested my head in my hand, holding a beer in the other. _All in the Family_ was playing in the background, but we weren't really watching it. We were too caught up in our game of Truth.

"Champagne" He answered.

"Really?"

"Really."

"_Champagne_ is the most disgusting thing you've _ever_ tasted?"

"Yeah."

"Really?"

"How many times do I have to clarify it?" He emphasized each word, "I-don't-like-champagne."

"Okay, okay." I muttered under my breath, "I just can't believe you think it's _that _disgusting."

"I'll stop the game right here, don't think I won't."

"You wouldn't stop the game. Admit it, you love playing Truth with me."

He just shook is head.

"Admit it, Luke." He kept shaking his head. "Luke..."

"Okay, fine. I like playing Truth with you."

"Yeah, I know. It's addicting isn't it?"

He turned to face me, "It _really_ is." He couldn't help but grin, and neither could I. It wasn't often that Luke shined a full-fledged smile. It was nice.

As the minutes passed and I continued to gaze, I found that I couldn't tear my eyes away. They were too busy looking in his.

"Okay," I said too quickly. "It's your turn, go ahead." I could feel my cheeks reddening, and if I had the courage to look at him, I'm sure his cheeks were red too. I cleared my throat out of embarrassment and turned to face the tv, bringing my knees up to my chest.

* * *

Now that the lights were turned out and I was settled comfortably on the couch, I couldn't keep my eyes from fluttering shut. I could faintly hear Edith laughing in the background as I shifted on the couch, resting my head perfectly on Luke's shoulder. I heard him whispering my name, telling me he should go, but I just shook my head and leaned in closer. He hesitantly placed his arm around me, like he was waiting for me to object, but I didn't. After a minute or so had passed, and it was still there, I found myself drifting to sleep. I was sure to regret this decision in the morning.

It was around ten o'clock when I woke up. I opened my eyes, confused as to why I was in the living room, and then I spotted the flannel pillow I was laying on. Or rather, the flannel clad body that I was using as a pillow. I turned my head to face him.

I cried out in pain as I rubbed my stiff neck, "Oh, God! Luke, get up! Get up!"

"What the hell-"

"We fell asleep!"

His eyes widened, "Shit!"

I continued rub my neck, trying to ease the pain. "Yeah, shit! And it was _the_ worst sleeping arrangement ever!"

"I'm late for work!"

"Why did you let me fall asleep!"

"Don't blame this on me! I tried to get you upstairs, you kept slapping me!"

"You're a man! Suck it up!"

At that point I was stressed to the max and to make things worse, the phone started ringing. So, naturally, the phone was no where to be found. I was lifting up pillows and throwing around magazines, when I finally spotted it in the bowl of chips.

"Hello?"

"Hey hon, it's me. You sick or something?"

"No, Sookie. I'm coming, I'm just - I'm running a little late."

"Well, hurry up, Melanie's gunna be here any minute now."

"Melanie?"

"_Melanie_, Lorelai! The woman you promised to meet at ten o'clock to discuss the wedding reception!"

"Oh, my God. Melanie! Just uh - give me ten minutes, Sookie. I'll be there, I promise."

"Alright. Hurry up. Warp speed, baby!"

"Yeah, yeah I know."

I hung up the phone and turned to face Luke, "How am I gunna be ready in ten minutes?"

"Why are you asking me?"

"Oh, God! This sucks!"

I began running up the stairs as Luke yelled up to me, "I guess I'll head back to the diner then!"

"Yeah, alright! See you later!"

"Uh, yeah. Bye!"

Just as quickly as the door shut, I heard it opening again.

"Hey, Lorelai?"

"Yeah?"

"You got a package out here! Or, well - it looks more like a present!"

Suddenly excited and running down the stairs, "Oh, a present? From who?"

"Uh - it doesn't say. But I think it might be a wedding present."

Wasn't expecting that, "What? Why?"

"Because it's addressed to Lorelai Gilmore and Max Medina."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I guess news doesn't always travel fast."

"You want me to bring it in? It looks kind of heavy."

"Ah - yeah. Sure, thanks."

- - -

We both stood in the kitchen, silently staring at the wrapped present that was now sitting on the table.

"Should I open it?"

"It's up to you."

"I don't want to open it."

"Then don't open it."

"I can't believe there's no card... or return address... or _something_."

"Whoever sent it, really didn't want it back."

"Maybe it's a bomb."

"I _doubt_ it's a bomb."

"Yeah, that was a stupid guess. Maybe it's a stolen statue, from a museum or something." I turned to face him, "That was even more stupid."

"Yeah, pretty much."

I nodded, and then asked, "Should I open it?"

"How many times are we gunna have this conversation?"

"Okay, okay. I'm gunna open it."

I had to admit, getting a present like this was making me feel uneasy. It was hard enough trying to move on from the fact that it was _really_ over. But now that I had this gift at my doorstep, reminding me of everything... It just made things worse. I wasn't necessarily having second thoughts about the engagement. No, that wasn't the case. It was more a struggle of getting back on track. Being single again. I mean, I was engaged. You don't just get over something like that.

"I think... it's an ice-cream maker."

"An ice-cream maker." I repeated.

"Yeah."

"Do you want it?"

"What? No."

"Well, I don't want it. I mean, technically it's Max's too. I don't want this thing reminding me of my once-again failed relationship."

He chuckled, "Yeah, and who the hell would allow you to make ice-cream?" I jokingly slapped his chest. "Well, do you think Sookie would want it?" he offered.

"Yeah... maybe." The phone started ringing again. "That's probably her now. I really have to get to the inn."

"Yeah, I don't know how long Caesar can keep the diner from setting on fire."

"Alright, well... thanks for coming."

"Yeah, yeah, I had a good time."

"Good. Me too."

"So, I'll see you later?"

"Yeah, definitely."

* * *

TBC 


	4. An Amendment

Summary: JJ. Long buried secrets and memories are awakened during this game of Truth. Slowly but surely, the relationship between Luke and Lorelai deepens. This story is based on the book, The Truth About Forever, by Sarah Dessen. 

Disclaimer: Don't own a thing - This fan fiction is based on the book The Truth About Forever, by Sarah Dessen. I'm not taking full credit for all of the dialogue and plot of this story, seeing as some of it belongs to one of my all-time favorite authors. Keep in mind most of it is written by me, so I'm not just copying the book. Okay, having said that, hope you like it and please leave a review!

Author's Note: I was listening to "Twisted Transistor" while finishing up this chapter. Just in case you wanted to know, lol.

* * *

A Game of Truth

Chapter Four: An Amendment

I found it hard to concentrate on the road as I drove down to Luke's. I was completely drained from my caffeine-less day at work, and all I could think about was the work that I had yet to finish. And the second degree burn Sookie had received during an intense argument over vegetables. And the five chefs that quit because they weren't 'in for this type of excitement'. And the phone call from Max.

I pulled the car up in front of the diner and just sat there for a moment. I was exhausted. I pulled down the visor and looked in the mirror, fixing my hair a little and quickly putting on some lip-gloss. Then I somehow dragged myself into the diner.

"Hey."

I shuffled my feet over to the counter. "Hi."

"How was your day?"

"Bad. Very, very bad." I slumped onto the stool.

"You want some coffee?"

"Do you have to ask?"

"So, this charming mood is the result of your very, very bad day?"

"Ding, ding, ding, we have a winner!"

"Stop being obnoxious, I was just asking a question."

"Sorry."

Once we were the only people in the diner, it got pretty silent. But it was a comfortable silence. The occasional sip of my coffee could be heard, and maybe the scribble of Luke's pen. But other than that, _silence._ It was nice. It was then that I realized we had a game of Truth to get back to. The only problem was, I didn't know what to ask.

I guess the reason why I brought Rachel up, was because Max was on my mind all day. All I could think about was that phone call. And how he wanted to get together. To talk things through. To get some answers. Yeah, that's why I brought Rachel up.

"Luke?"

"Yeah?"

I paused for several seconds before I spoke, "Why did - why did Rachel leave? What happened?"

Luke looked up at me, and eventually put down his pad of paper and pen. For a while he just stared at his hands. Once the uncomfortable shifting and adjusting of the baseball cap had begun, I knew I had over-stepped.

"It's uh - It's... complicated." He muttered.

"I know 'complicated', trust me, I can handle it." I knew he didn't want to answer the question. He didn't want to tell the truth. But I kept pushing him.

"You don't want to know why she left me."

"Luke, you're just making the curiosity greater."

He let out a deep sigh, and finally spoke, "Apparently, there was someone else."

I covered my mouth with my hand, my voice was at a barely audible whisper, "Oh, my God. She cheated on you?"

"No... no."

My eyes widened, "You cheated on her? With _who_-"

"No, it's not like that. She - she didn't even know what she was talking about. She just-" He sighed in frustration, "She left me because she said that I had feelings... for you."

A wave of pure shock passed through me. "What?" His eyes were once again focused on his hands. "Did you - did you tell her that you didn't? Did you tell her that you loved her, and that you wanted to be with her?"

"I told her that we were just friends... she didn't believe me."

"Did I do something to make her think-"

"No, you didn't do anything. I don't even know what _I_ did. I mean, I probably shouldn't have spent so much time at your house fixing things... but I - I don't know." He sighed once more. "She was right. My heart wasn't it. I didn't really want to be with her."

"Wow. I'm - I'm sorry for pushing her on you like that. I kept telling you to give her a chance... I didn't know that you didn't want another chance."

"I mean, she just left and then she shows up _years_ later and wants to just pick up where we left off? I didn't want to do that. I was done, _we_ were done. I should have told her that the minute she came back."

He rolled his eyes at the thought of her leaving and turned around to get the coffee pot. He started speaking when re-filling my cup, "So, I've told you about Rachel, but you still haven't told me about Max. What happened there?"

"It's funny that you mention him."

"Why?"

"He called me today."

I couldn't help but notice Luke's sharp intake of breath. "What did he - what did he want?"

"I don't know. He just... wants to talk, I guess. I didn't really agree to see him or anything, he said he'd call me tomorrow."

"Oh, well that's... good. I guess..."

"Yeah, I guess. At least he doesn't hate me. Well, maybe he _does_. I don't really know." I looked down, playing with the handle of my coffee mug.

"You never answered my question."

I looked up and shrugged my shoulders. "I wasn't - I wasn't in love with him. I don't know if I ever was, really. I mean, being in love... and loving somebody, they're two completely different things." I paused for a moment, collecting my thoughts, "And when my mother told me how she would go downstairs in the middle of the night, trying on her wedding dress because she was so excited, it just hit me." I was surprised when I felt tears brimming my eyes. "It hit me that I wasn't excited about getting married. About settling with someone. Being with someone for the _rest of my life_. I wasn't in love with him." I could feel a single tear trail down my cheek. "And then, that night... when you gave me the chuppah... when you were talking about - about how you only get married once... I just knew. I really knew that It wasn't my time to get married. He wasn't the person I was supposed to marry." The tears were more freely running down my face. I'm not sure why, I just couldn't control myself.

Luke was now sitting on the stool beside me, his face full of sympathy. I continued to speak, "I just, I feel so awful. It's just another relationship gone bad for Lorelai Gilmore... God, he must hate me. _I_ would hate me." Suddenly feeling embarrassed, I began to brush away my tears. "The whole thing was just a mess. I really screwed up."

I didn't know why I was speaking, I could just stop. I could pass. I didn't need to tell the truth. It was just some stupid game, and here I was... pouring my heart out. I looked up when I felt Luke's hand over mine.

I spoke just above a whisper, looking down at our hands, "You don't have to feel sorry for me, Luke. I know you hated Max."

"I didn't hate him. I just-" He paused, "I hated that you were marrying him."

I looked up, straight into his eyes, "Why?"

It took him a while to answer, "Because."

I smirked a bit, "That's not a real answer."

"Because."

I don't know how long the moment lasted, but it seemed like forever. We were so close, our knees barely touching, our faces inches apart, our eyes locked. If it had been any other moment, if it had been any other man, I would have kissed him.

My voice was so low, I could barely hear myself speaking, "Luke, what's the one thing you would do, if you could do anything?"

I sat there, waiting for his answer, and then he spoke, "Pass."

"What?"

"I said, I pass."

"Why?"

"Because, I can't answer that question."

"You can't or you won't?"

"Both."

"Well... you know what that means then, right?"

"It means that if you answer the next question, you win."

"Okay, go ahead. Ask me the question."

"No."

"What?"

"I'm going to think of a good question, you can wait until then."

"That's not in the rules."

"I'm making an amendment."

* * *

TBC 


	5. He's An Interference

Summary: JJ. Long buried secrets and memories are awakened during this game of Truth. Slowly but surely, the relationship between Luke and Lorelai deepens. This story is based on the book, The Truth About Forever, by Sarah Dessen.

Disclaimer: Don't own a thing - This fan fiction is based on the book The Truth About Forever, by Sarah Dessen. I'm not taking full credit for all of the dialogue and plot of this story, seeing as some of it belongs to one of my all-time favorite authors. Keep in mind most of it _is_ written by me, so I'm not just copying the book. Okay, having said that, hope you like it and please leave a review!

Author's Note: I'm kind of nervous about this chapter; don't know if you'll like it. Please, tell me what you think.

Leah- Yeah, Wes in _The Truth About Forever_ definitely reminds me of Jess too. I'm just more into the Java Junkies so I don't write that much about Jess. The character would definitely have fit him though.

LLfreak8285- Yep, that's exactly how it goes. Thanks for the review!

flirtswithdisaster- I can always depend on you to leave a great review ;) And I love that you take the time to talk about your favorite parts. Thanks a bunch!

* * *

A Game of Truth

Chapter Five: He's An Interference

He lifted his head as soon as he heard me walk into the diner, "Hey."

"Hey." I shot him a small smile.

"Are you... okay?"

"Are you referring to my meltdown last night?"

"It wasn't a meltdown."

"Well, whatever it was, I'm okay. Thanks to my knight in shining armor." He smiled, but it was a shy one. I couldn't help but smirk.

"Thanks, Luke."

"For what?"

"Just... for being there, I guess." Yeah, for being there. Just like you always are.

"No problem." He gave me a quick but soft pat on the shoulder. I slid on the stool and dropped my purse next to me. "So, Luke... have you thought any more about-"

"No, I haven't." Oh, he was good.

"Do you know how long it will be until-"

"No."

"Well, maybe you could-"

"Lorelai, I told you. I'm thinking of a hard question. I'm not gunna let you win that easily."

"This is _killing_ me, Luke. You know, you are completely shutting down our game of Truth."

"I'm not shutting it down, it's just on hold. Now, change this subject before I _do_ shut down the coffee maker."

"Fine." I narrowed my eyes at him.

About ten minutes had passed, I found that I wasn't that hungry. Probably because of everything that was on my mind. I was playing around with my french fries when I finally brought the 'main' subject up. "So..." I took a deep breath, "Max called me back."

"Oh, yeah?" I could hear the uneasiness in his voice, I wasn't sure why it was there.

"Yeah, he's taking me to some coffee shop in Hartford tomorrow." I flung a french fry to the side of my plate.

"Are you two..." He hesitated, suddenly fascinated by his pad of paper.

"Are we what?"

"I dunno... getting back together?"

"Oh. Oh, I don't know..."

"You... don't know."

"I mean, probably not. It's just the fact that I haven't seen him for _weeks_ that's kind of... freaking me out. I mean, when I _do_ see him, I just don't know how I'm gunna take it."

"Yeah, that uh - that makes sense." He dropped his paper and pen and was about to speak, but then he stopped.

"Something wrong?"

"No, I'm fine... I'm gunna go uh - get something in the back."

"Oh, okay." He quickly disappeared into the storage room.

* * *

I walked to the door as the bell rang, and felt my stomach flip as I saw Max standing there. I wasn't entirely prepared for him to kiss me on the cheek, but I smiled anyway, "Max... hi." 

"You ready to go?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm ready."

- - -

We walked into the coffee shop and already I was making excuses to avoid him. "I just have to go to the bathroom. I'll be right out." He nodded and I quickly walked into the bathroom, setting my purse on the counter and staring at myself in the mirror.

What was I doing? Why was I there, with _Max_? It was over between us. I didn't have to feel obligated to meet him in Hartford. There was someone back home who I needed to talk to. After standing in the bathroom, contemplating various ways to get through the tiny window I was staring at, I walked out the door to find Max at a nearby table.

"I took the liberty of getting you a coffee."

"Oh, thank you." I took a seat and a sip of my coffee.

"So, how have you been, Lorelai Gilmore?"

"Um, fine, fine. I've been... fine." I was making a fool of myself. Why the hell was I so nervous?

He chuckled, "Good, I'm glad."

"How about you? You doing okay? You look... okay."

"Yeah, I'm doing alright."

"That's good. I'm glad you're... doing good."

The next five minutes were awkward between us. I felt so out of place. I mean, he was sitting there... all positive and perfect. Just, being Max. And I couldn't help but feel guilty about everything that happened between us. I didn't understand why he was acting so nice to me, after everything I did to him. It was incredibley uncomfortable.

I managed to strike conversation, "So, I haven't seen you in a while. What's new, anything?"

"Yeah. I've uh - well _actually_ I was thinking of moving out to California."

I was a little surprised. "California, wow. So, you're still thinking about it or..."

"I don't know, something's... stopping me." I looked at him in confusion. "You're stopping me."

I furrowed my eyebrows, averting my gaze down to the table.

"I've missed you, Lorelai."

I continued to look down, feeling embarrassed.

"You, haven't missed me." He suggested.

"No, Max. I _have_ missed you. This is just, weird for me."

"I don't want you to be uncomfortable, Lorelai. I want things to be like they used to-"

"Max..."

"I love you, Lorelai. I haven't stopped. We were engaged. We would be married by now. You don't feel the same way, that's obvious, but I'm okay with that. We can work at it. We can take things slow."

I shook my head slightly, sure to avoid eye contact with him.

"I miss talking to you, and being with you, Lorelai. I'm not - I'm not saying we should or have to be together. If you don't want that, that's fine. But maybe things will change." he paused, "Maybe we could give it a shot at being friends."

"Friends." I repeated, somehow not believing this.

"Yeah."

"I really... can't object to that."

"Well, I guess that's a good thing."

I smiled, nervous about the situation.

* * *

He parked in the front of my house, and once the engine was off, all that could be heard was the sound of rain hitting the car. He turned to face me, "It was nice seeing you today." I just smiled. "I really enjoyed it." 

I sat there, nervously biting my lip. What happens now? Was I supposed to invite him inside? I figured that was the polite thing to do, "Max? Do you want to... come in?"

"Oh, that's alright. You probably-"

"Come in."

He let out a soft chuckle, "Alright."

We quickly opened the car doors and ran to the porch as we were getting soaked. I laughed hysterically as it took me three minutes to unlock the front door, while we were dripping wet. I managed to open it with such force that it banged on the wall as we rushed inside. I shut the door and leaned against it, still laughing.

I then looked up, catching my breath, only to see Max staring straight at me. It was an intensity that I wanted to avoid. I tried to avoid it, but before I could speak, his lips were capturing mine in a lingering kiss.

I turned my head, "Max..." He slid his hands down my arms, traveling to my waist. "Max... wait..."

He whispered, "What's wrong?"

"I can't do this." I was lightly pushing him away.

"Why?"

"Because, I just-" I was surprised to hear myself say it, the words just tumbled out of my mouth, "I like... someone else."

He pulled away and looked me in the eyes, and then turned, scoffing.

I was sorry for him, I didn't want to hurt him. "Max, don't be mad. We were apart. We're _still_ apart."

"We were apart for two minutes! How could you possibly have found some one-"

"Max, we've been apart for _weeks_-"

"Yeah, well, we were engaged, Lorelai." He spoke in disgust, "Apparently, that means nothing to you."

"I can't... help it, Max." He looked up at me, "I love him. It's just taken me a while to realize it." He rolled his eyes. "Max, don't be like this... I know I've hurt you, and believe me, it wasn't intentional, but I just - I can't be with you."

"Yeah..." He spoke in the same tone.

"I meant it when I called everything off, Max. We're just-"

"I know, Lorelai! I heard you!"

"Max-"

"Don't - You just - You mysteriously leave your home the weekend we're supposed to be getting married, and then - and then you call me and tell me everything's off! The wedding... us!"

"I know, I was wrong for doing that-"

"And now I find out it's because of some other guy-"

"No, no, Max-"

"I don't want to hear it, Lorelai."

"I didn't have feelings for Luke back then. I-"

"Luke... of course."

My voice was beginning to shake, "Max, I know what this all sounds like, but you _have_ to believe me. I would never-"

"You would never _what_, Lorelai?" I began to walk into the kitchen, I needed to get away from him. "You would never cheat? Lie? Tri-"

I spun around, "Stop it, Max! Just, stop it!" He looked up to see the tears brimming my eyes and his face softened as he walked closer.

"Look... I'm sorry. I-"

"I would never do anything like that! And you know it!"

"I know, I was out of lin-" He walked over and as he tried to hug me, I turned the other way, wiping my eyes. He stepped back. We both stood there, neither looking at the other.

He then turned to me, disappointment in his voice, "So, this is it for us."

"Yeah, I'd say so." I couldn't look in his direction.

"You and... you and Luke, are together?"

I hesitated before speaking, "No, not exactly."

"Not exactly?"

"It's _complicated_, Max."

"How is it complicated? You're either together or you're not."

"Look, I know you're mad, but you don't have to be a jerk."

"Sorry, I just don't really like the guy."

"Yeah, I've noticed."

"Lorelai-" He was interrupted by the door bell. I was going to ignore it, but when it rang a second time, I started walking to the foyer. I could hear Max following me, "Lorelai, wait." I have to admit, when I opened the door, I didn't expect to see Luke.

* * *

TBC 

Oh, suspense.


	6. A Change In the Rules

Summary: JJ. Long buried secrets and memories are awakened during this game of Truth. Slowly but surely, the relationship between Luke and Lorelai deepens. This story is based on the book, The Truth About Forever, by Sarah Dessen. 

Disclaimer: Don't own a thing - This fan fiction is based on the book The Truth About Forever, by Sarah Dessen. I'm not taking full credit for all of the dialogue and plot of this story, seeing as some of it belongs to one of my all-time favorite authors. Keep in mind most of it is written by me, so I'm not just copying the book. Okay, having said that, hope you like it and please leave a review!

xxitsallaboutthepinkxx- My sister's reading that right now. I plan on starting as soon as she's done. Thanks for the review!

* * *

A Game of Truth

Chapter Six: A Change In the Rules

"Lorelai-" He was interrupted by the door bell. I was going to ignore it, but when it rang a second time, I started walking to the foyer. I could hear Max following me, "Lorelai, wait." I have to admit, when I opened the door, I didn't expect to see Luke.

"Lorelai, I have to talk to-" He stopped mid-sentence when he saw Max standing there, his expression suddenly changing. "Sorry, I didn't know you had... company." He wasn't mad, just embarrassed.

"No, it's fine, Luke. We were just talking, it's not a big-"

He began walking down the steps, "No, I'll call you later."

"You sure? You said you had to tell me-"

"No, no it wasn't important."

"But-"

"I'll call you later." He said, emphasizing his words.

I watched as he walked across the lawn, shaking his head in an aggravated manner. I watched him walk over to his truck, I was watching him slip away for the hundredth Goddamn time. That's when I turned to face him, quietly pleading, "Max?"

He stared straight into my eyes. I don't know what he was looking for, but he kept staring. He finally looked down and nodded, swallowing hard, "Yeah... I'll just... go."

"I'm sorry." I whispered back. He didn't say anything, he just walked away. The man certainly got the guilt-trip bit down.

I averted my gaze back to Luke, who was now opening the door. I began running down the steps, shivering at the feel of rain on my skin. I called out to him, "Luke, wait!"

He turned around, somewhat surprised, "Yeah?" I spotted Max taking one last look, before he disappeared in his car. I turned back to Luke, "There's - there's been a change!" I yelled back, running over to him.

"A change..." He seemed confused.

I was now standing in front of him, catching my breath. "In the rules."

He thought for a moment, before realizing, "Ah, the rules..."

"Yes."

"I wasn't notified." He pointed out.

"Well, it was pretty recent."

"As in..."

"As in, effective right now."

"Lorelai, you don't have to-"

"The change," I interrupted him. "ask me about the change." I wiped my wet hair back, and squinted my eyes in the rain.

"Okay. What's the change?"

"It's been decided, that there's another step to winning the game. And that is that in order for me to really win, I have to answer the question you passed on, that night in the diner. Only then is it final."

"The question I passed on." He repeated.

"That's the rule."

"Okay..." He paused for a moment, "What would you do, if you could do anything?"

I took a step forward, filling in the space between us. "This", I said, and I lightly pressed my lips against his.

I pulled back slightly, trying to read his expression. He was looking back at me, a smile tugging at his lips.

I then felt his hands slide their way to my back, my muscles loosened under his touch.

Without hesitation, I crashed my lips onto his, causing him to stumble a bit. When he regained his balance, I linked my arms around his neck, as he drew me in closer against him.

The rain was pouring on us, and our clothes were sticking to our bodies. It wasn't long before I felt him ease, and place his hands firmly on my waist, almost forcefully. A soft moan escaped from me as his tongue skidded over mine.

I couldn't believe this was real.

* * *

TBC 


	7. Loving To Hear It

Summary: JJ. Long buried secrets and memories are awakened during this game of Truth. Slowly but surely, the relationship between Luke and Lorelai deepens. This story is based on the book, The Truth About Forever, by Sarah Dessen. 

Disclaimer: Don't own a thing - This fan fiction is based on the book The Truth About Forever, by Sarah Dessen. I'm not taking full credit for all of the dialogue and plot of this story, seeing as some of it belongs to one of my all-time favorite authors. Keep in mind most of it is written by me, so I'm not just copying the book. Okay, having said that, hope you like it and please leave a review!

* * *

A Game of Truth

Chapter Seven: Loving To Hear It

I pulled away, my eyes meeting his. I couldn't help but blush and when he smirked, I swear my knees weakened. I was soaking wet, my head was spinning, and butterflies were attacking my stomach. My makeup was running. I was a mess. But for some reason, he was looking at me like I was the most beautiful woman in the world.

Suddenly being the center of attention was starting to embarrass me. I pulled my sweat jacket closer to me and nervously looked around. I wasn't quite sure of what was supposed to happen next. Stating the obvious, yeah, I've kissed guys before. But I just kissed Luke.

He slid his hands deep into his pockets and leaned back on his heels. "So, are we gunna drown out here or you gunna invite me in?"

I smiled and looked up at him, "It depends."

"On what?"

"On why you came over here in the first place." He just shrugged his shoulders. "Did you need to borrow something? Get something?"

"Nope. Already got it."

"That's a good answer."

"Yeah, I thought so."

I smirked, "Would you like to come in?"

"Sure."

* * *

We both sat on the couch, only this time, keeping our distance. A strange feel of embarrassment had come over me as soon as we entered the house. Not really knowing what to do, I lamely suggested that we watch a movie. He didn't seem to have any objections.

While watching _Inventing the Abbotts_, I kept looking over at Luke. Not to see what he thought about the movie, just to try and figure out what he was thinking all together. I knew what we were doing; what watching this movie was all about. We were just trying to avoid all the events that occurred earlier.

- - -

It was quiet. Really quiet. The rain poured harder now, and except for the crackling of the fireplace, that's all I could hear. The movie had ended and the credits were now rolling. I heard a deep sigh come from Luke before he looked at me.

He smiled, I smiled back. It was uncontrollable, his smile was contagious. "You know, it is impossible to keep a straight face when you look at me like that."

He seemed confused, "Like what?"

"I don't know... like that."

"Like _what_?"

I just shook my head and averted my gaze. I was staring at the fireplace when, out of the corner of my eye, I could see Luke looking at me. I threw a pillow at his face, "Cut it out!"

He started laughing, "Alright, alright, I'm sorry."

I smiled and sat up cross-legged, looking down at my hands. It was quiet again. "So, what... now?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean with us... Not that we even are an 'us'. I just - well - are we an 'us'?"

He smiled at my stuttering, "Do you want to be an 'us'?"

"I'm the one that kissed you." I pointed out.

"Yeah..."

"So... what are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking that... I want this." He looked down shyly, "I want this... with you."

"Good." I looked down at my fidgeting hands, that were now causing the edge of the blanket to fray. I could hear the sound of Luke peeling the label off of his beer. Apparently this 'us' thing hadn't really settled in.

I took a deep breath and tried my best to act casual. "Luke, why did you pass? That night in the diner?"

"Oh, come on... you know why."

"No, I don't." He looked at me disbelievingly. "Okay, I know... I just want to hear you say it."

"Yeah, I know you do."

"So, go on. Tell me."

He rolled his eyes before softening his voice and turning to face me, "I passed because, the one thing I wanted to do... was kiss you."

My voice weakened, "Okay then, kiss me."

He leaned in, hesitating, and looking me in the eyes before brushing his lips against mine. My eyes fluttered shut as he brought his hand to the back of my neck, his thumb gently rubbing my cheek. As he pulled away, our noses lightly brushed. I leaned forward, catching his lips again and pulling him down as I began to lie on my back.

When the loud, static buzz suddenly arose from the tv, we both jumped and rolled off the couch. I laughed hysterically, my face buried in Luke's chest, his back flattened against the hardwood floor.

I spoke, catching my breath, "That was very Doug Holt of you."

"Why do you say that?"

"The guy got a pencil stuck in his chin."

"Good point."

I raised my body so that my head was now over his, "I know", I said. I smiled and dipped down, capturing his lips again.

* * *

TBC 


	8. Almost Too Perfect

Summary: JJ. Long buried secrets and memories are awakened during this game of Truth. Slowly but surely, the relationship between Luke and Lorelai deepens. This story is based on the book, The Truth About Forever, by Sarah Dessen.

Disclaimer: Don't own a thing - This fan fiction is based on the book The Truth About Forever, by Sarah Dessen. I'm not taking full credit for all of the dialogue and plot of this story, seeing as some of it belongs to one of my all-time favorite authors. Keep in mind _most_ of it is written by me, so I'm not just copying the book. Okay, having said that, hope you like it and please leave a review!

Author's Note: So, it's basically been forever since I've last updated this story. But now that Chasing Cars is finished, I was able to finish this up. I'm not sure many of you are still reading this, but if you are, I hope you enjoy this last chapter. Please leave a review.

* * *

A Game of Truth

Chapter Eight: Almost Too Perfect

_I raised my body so that my head was now over his, "I know", I said. I smiled and dipped down, capturing his lips again._

He grasped my waist on either side, pulling me up off of him as he sat up.

Before long, we were stumbling up the stairs, my lungs were scarce of any breath. I broke the kiss, breathing heavily as I began to unbutton his flannel. I swept it off of his shoulders the moment we reached the closed entrance of my bedroom. He tossed it carelessly aside as he lifted me, pushing me hard against the door.

His hands swept up and down my sides, before he lifted my shirt over my head. I flicked his baseball cap off, running my fingers through his hair as he brought his lips to my stomach, his hands carressing my waist. I closed my eyes, sighing softly under his touch.

I could feel him through his jeans, pulsating against my thigh. My hand clumsily reached for the doorknob. I wrapped my legs around his waist as he pushed the door open.

I dropped to my feet just before reaching the bed. I looked up at him, my eyes meeting his in a blazing stare. He looked at me uncertainly, I looked at him with reassurance, as I brought him closer by the nape of his neck, capturing his lips in a sensual kiss. I parted my lips, allowing his tongue to enter, exploring my mouth.

His hands were tangled in my curls, our lips still attatched, as I silently willed him to undress. I broke the kiss, softly tugging at his t-shirt. "Off", I commanded. In one swift motion, he slipped out of his shirt. I gasped at the feel of his burning chest against my skin. I traced the muscles of his back and slid my hands around his protruding shoulder blades.

My hands urgently reached for the zipper of his jeans as he struggled to unclasp my bra.

His jeans fell to his ankles, he stepped out of them, as I slid out of my own.

-

He then guided me to the bed, where I lay now, remembering the past night's events.

I play with the soft curls on his chest, as I sigh, "This is perfect."

He smiles, as he carresses my bare back.

"Almost too perfect." I admit.

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know, it's just... hard to believe this is really happening. That's a very cliché thing to say, I know, but it seems like something you see in the movies. It's almost too perfect." I repeat.

"Sort of like when the people in movies never get toothpaste on their mouth when they brush their teeth?"

I softly giggle, "Yeah, pretty much."

A few moments pass, before I ask, "Hey, Luke?"

"Yeah?"

"Can we pretend I didn't win? Just for the sake of playing Truth."

He is silent for several seconds, I almost thought he was going to say "No, I'm sick of that Goddamn game". But then I heard his next words, "It's you're turn."

I lifted my head, resting my chin on his chest as I looked up at him, "How long have you wanted this?" I asked, referring to this moment.

He sighed before wrapping a blanket around him, walking over to his jeans. He took his wallet out of his back pocket and took a seat next to me on the bed. I furrowed my eyebrows, watching his actions in confusion. I sat up, holding the blanket to my bare chest as I watched him fumbling through the wallet, "What are you doin-"

He took out a piece of paper, "You gave this to me... a long time ago." He handed it to me. "Do you know what it is?"

I ran my fingers over the wrinkled horoscope, it was faded with age. I read the familiar words, _You will meet an annoying woman today. Give her coffee and she'll go away._ I stared at it, awe-struck. "Um... I can't believe you kept this. You kept this in your wallet?" The realization begins to sink in. "You kept this in your wallet-"

"Eight years."

"Eight years." I repeat, my voice barely audible. I look up at him, "Why?"

"Because I wanted this."

I lean towards him, catching him in a lingering kiss. I smile against his lips, my hands brushing against the stubble on his cheeks, "Apparently, I'm your Eva Gardner."

"Dear God, help me."

* * *

The End 


End file.
